Buddy Dave
Buddy Dave is the upcoming eighth studio album by the American-British band The Infection; The album was announced by SpongeBob on January 6th, 2018 during the Say Hello to the New Role New Models Tour. The album will be produced by Erik Francis Schrody, best known for his stagename Everlast and also by Steve Albini. The album is part of a rock opera concept album trilogy, according to Mike Richards. The band will be going on an worldwide tour to support Buddy Dave on January 8th, 2020. This is the band's first album to be recorded in San Diego since their hiatus to move to South Africa in 2004. Writing The band began writing 14 songs after the 1st leg of the Say Hello to the New Role New Models Tour; SpongeBob informed NPR News that they would return for a 8th album and provided the date set for May 4th, 2020 but didn't provide any more details. Few days later, The band announced via social media that Erik Francis Schrody would be the producer for the studio album. The 14-song tracklist was announced on January 22nd. Recording Announced via Facebook & Twitter, that the Infection was going to be recording the Buddy Dave album on July 8th, 2019 and will be completed on September 23rd. The album is going to be recorded at Capricorn Studios in San Diego. On May 23rd, Red Label Records announced that it was dropping out of the Buddy Dave album due to the controversy surrounding the band during the Say Hello to the New Role Models Tour. Touch & Go announced hours later that they will co-produce the album. Two days later, Shirley Manson announced she was going to be re-recording one of her songs off of the Garbage debut studio album. On July 14th, Yolandi Visser announces she'll be singing some of the songs from Buddy Dave. Tracklist # You Cannot Stop Us # The Way # Route 696 # Buddy Dave # Senza Di Te # Quiet Place # Checkmate # Supervixen (Garbage cover) # Firestorm # The Ghost, and the Time Traveler # Sexual Relief # Painting # California # Downhill Rider # Angels By Your Side Buddy Dave Tour Setlist: # You Cannot Stop Us # The Way # Route 696 # Buddy Dave # Senza Di Te # Quiet Place # Checkmate # Welcome To Rock Bottom # Transgressions # The Address Is On My Brain # Why Did This Happen # We Need An Replacement # The Traffic Jam # Rampage # Off The Charts and Off The Cliff # Realm-3 # Say Hello to the New Role Models # Heaven At Last # Bad Manners # Inside Out # Inhalation # Capitalists # Reply # Supervixen (Garbage cover) # Firestorm # The Ghost, and the Time Traveler # California # I'm In Love With You, Tonight # Crazy Woman # Oh Well # The Joke Song # Guess Who # Rattlesnake # Roswell # Magic Tricks Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Supervixen" *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, lead vocals on "Senza Di Te" & "California" *Patrick Star - drums, percussion HD Radio Sound Space at KROQ July 13, 2018 (Tribute to Sandy Cheeks show) Setlist: # The Address Is On My Brain # Magic Tricks # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Why Did This Happen # The Traffic Jam # Roswell # Heaven At Last Buddy Dave Worldwide Tour Leg 1- North America * January 8th, 2020 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois * January 9th, 2020 - Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, Kansas * January 12th, 2020 - Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * January 13th, 2020 - Key Arena, Seattle, Washington * January 14th, 2020 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * January 15th, 2020 - KeyBank Center, Buffalo, New York * January 18th, 2020 - KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, Kentucky * January 19th, 2020 - Amway Center, Orlando, Florida * January 20th, 2020 - Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * January 23rd, 2020 - Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri * January 24th, 2020 - American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida * January 25th, 2020 - Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, California * January 29th, 2020 - Gila River Arena, Glendale, California * February 3rd, 2020 - Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Portland, Oregon * February 4th, 2020 - MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey * February 5th, 2020 - Ak-Chin Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * February 6th, 2020 - First Niagara Pavilion, Burgettstown, Pennsylvania * February 12th, 2020 - Austin360 Amphitheater, Austin, Texas * February 13th, 2020 - Abou Ben Adhem Shrine Mosque, Springfield, Missouri * February 17th, 2020 - SAP Center, San Jose, California * February 18th, 2020 - UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * February 23rd, 2020 - Pensacola Bay Center, Pensacola, Florida * February 24th, 2020 - Toyota Stadium, Frisco, Texas * February 25th, 2020 - Lonestar Amphitheater, Lubbock, Texas * February 28th, 2020 - Hollywood Masonic Temple, Hollywood, California * March 6th, 2020 - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, Iowa Leg 2 - South America * March 21st, 2020 - La Trastienda Club, Buenos Aires, Argentina * March 22nd, 2020 - Espaço das Américas, Sao Paulo, Brazil * March 23rd, 2020 - Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile * March 24th, 2020 - Estadio Atanasio Girardot, Medellin, Columbia * March 27th, 2020 - Estadio Monumental, Lima, Peru * March 28th, 2020 - Estadio Nacional de Fútbol, Managua, Nicaragua * April 2nd, 2020 - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata, La Plata, Argentina * April 3rd, 2020 - Maracanã Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * April 4th, 2020 - Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre, Brazil * April 5th, 2020 - Fundição Progresso, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Leg 3 - United Kingdom * April 17th, 2020 - SSE Hydro, Glagsow, United Kingdom * April 18th, 2020 - Manchester Arena, Manchester, United Kingdom * April 19th, 2020 - The Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, United Kingdom * April 22nd, 2020 - Alexandra Palace, London, United Kingdom * April 23rd, 2020 - Sage Gateshead, Gateshead, United Kingdom * April 24th, 2020 - Hyde Park, London, United Kingdom * April 27th, 2020 - Wembley Stadium, Wembley, United Kingdom * April 28th, 2020 - Twickenham Stadium, London, United Kingdom * April 29th, 2020 - Finsbury Park, London, United Kingdom * May 4th, 2020 - First Direct Arena, Leeds, United Kingdom (Buddy Dave release party) * May 5th, 2020 - Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * May 6th, 2020 - Etihad Stadium, Manchester, United Kingdom * May 13th, 2020 - Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, United Kingdom * May 14th, 2020 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom * May 15th, 2020 - Royal Academy of Music, London, United Kingdom Leg 4 - Japan * May 27th, 2020 - Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan * May 28th, 2020 - NHK Hall, Shibuya, Japan * May 31st, 2020 - Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Shibuya, Japan * June 2nd, 2020 - Osaka City Dome, Osaka, Japan * June 3rd, 2020 - Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan * June 6th, 2020 - Music Bar Melodia, Tokyo, Japan * June 7th, 2020 - Ginza Music Bar, Tokyo, Japan * June 8th, 2020 - SuperDelxue, Tokyo, Japan * June 11th, 2020 - Sound Museum Vision, Tokyo, Japan * June 12th, 2020 - Beatcafe, Tokyo, Japan * June 13th, 2020 - Shinjuku Pit Inn, Shinjuku, Japan Leg 5 - Canada * June 18th, 2020 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, Canada * June 19th, 2020 - This Ain't Hollywood, Hamilton, Canada * June 22nd, 2020 - Divan Orange, Montreal, Canada * June 23rd, 2020 - Capitol Music Club, Saskatoon, Canada * June 26th, 2020 - Broken City, Calgary, Canada * June 27th, 2020 - Pyramid Cabaret, Winnipeg, Canada * June 29th, 2020 - The Aviary, Edmonton, Canada * July 1st, 2020 - Rialto Theatre, Montreal, Canada * July 2nd, 2020 - Seneca Queen Theatre, Niagara Falls, Canada * July 3rd, 2020 - The Mercury Room, Edmonton, Canada * July 4th, 2020 - Victoria Park Pavilion, Kitchener, Canada * July 5th, 2020 - Bella Rose Arts Centre, Halifax, Canada * July 8th, 2020 - The Painted Lady, Toronto, Canada * July 9th, 2020 - Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada * July 10th, 2020 - The Underground Cafe, Saskatoon, Canada * July 14th, 2020 - Pollack Concert Hall, Montreal, Canada * July 15th, 2020 - Library Lounge, Nelson, Canada * July 18th, 2020 - The Blues Can, Calgary, Canada * July 19th, 2020 - Rockhouse, Thunder Bay, Canada * July 21st, 2020 - The Duke Saloon, Victoria, Canada * July 22nd, 2020 - Traverse, Revelstoke, Canada * July 25th, 2020 - Carrigan Arms, Burlington, Canada * July 26th, 2020 - The Garrick Centre, Winnipeg, Canada * July 27th, 2020 - Union Hall, Edmonton, Canada * July 31st, 2020 - Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada * August 2nd, 2020 - Centennial Hall, London, Canada Category:Albums Category:Upcoming Category:SethStewart90 Category:Music Category:Soundtrack Category:The Infection